


My SGA art santa

by marlislash



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Banners & Icons, M/M, Wallpaper, sga art santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For #12 for angelus2hot<br/>Original post http://sga-art-santa.livejournal.com/107714.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	My SGA art santa

Banners 

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/SGA%20ART%20SANTA/ban2_zpsc126db27.jpg.html) [](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/SGA%20ART%20SANTA/ban1_zps9457f798.jpg.html) [](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/SGA%20ART%20SANTA/ban3_zpsce536eb6.jpg.html)

Icons 

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/SGA%20ART%20SANTA/icon1_zps4676cd80.jpg.html) [](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/SGA%20ART%20SANTA/icon2_zpsf21d807d.jpg.html) [](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/SGA%20ART%20SANTA/icon3_zpsc4a348c3.jpg.html)

Wallpapers 

Thumbnails

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/SGA%20ART%20SANTA/wall2_zpsdbd47c84.jpg.html) [](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/SGA%20ART%20SANTA/wall1_zpsba43171c.jpg.html)

Direct links for the wallpapers   
http://i1153.photobucket.com/albums/p517/marlislash/SGA%20ART%20SANTA/wall2_zpsdbd47c84.jpg  
http://i1153.photobucket.com/albums/p517/marlislash/SGA%20ART%20SANTA/wall1_zpsba43171c.jpg


End file.
